


It's All in The Dragonbreather

by Toast_Buster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Buster/pseuds/Toast_Buster
Summary: Lily had not planned to drink quite that much of the bloody Dragonbreather. She had not planned to sleep with a complete stranger, and she had certainly not planned to get pregnant.But she'd be damned if she wouldn't make the best of it.





	1. The one with the one night stand

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jily fic, so please bare with me. Also, English is not my first language. Also, I don't own any of the characters, please don't sue me. Enjoy!

The first thing Lily registered that morning was a pounding headache as if ten trolls were trampling and jumping around in her brain. She rolled over with a small groan and slowly opened her eyes, wincing at the bright light coming through a window. Too bright.

Too bright.

Her bedroom window did not face east, it wasn’t ever that bright in the morning. Where was she?  
Finally, her eyes got used to the light and she looked around.  
She found herself in a spacious room that was decorated in a very sleek, modern style, the layout simplistic, but at the same time, it was a total mess. Clothes were scattered across the floor and the leather couch to her left, papers were all over the desk in the right-hand corner of the room and a single heap of cables led from the broad flat screen to various gaming consoles.  
Lily herself was now sitting up in the king-sized bed, which was unmade, and although she was alone, the fact that she was naked was the last puzzle piece for her to figure out exactly what had happened the night before.

She bit her lip, desperately trying to actually remember.  
There was Marlene’s birthday, celebrated at some punky club at the far end of Diagon Alley. There were lots of Dragonbreather shots and a fair amount of butterbeer involved before her memory got a bit fuzzy.  
Finally, there was a tall, admittedly handsome wizard, bespectacled and with a huge, terribly confident yet somehow dorky smile. She had immediately found him annoying, having rolled her eyes at his insistence to buy her a drink. Could it be that she had ultimately given in to him? 

Groaning at her own stupidity, she located her clothes, quickly getting dressed before leaving the room to look for the door that would lead her outside. She was relieved to hear a shower running somewhere in the incredibly posh flat, as she had no desire whatsoever to run into her one night stand.  
Eventually, she found her way outside and quickly apparated to the familiar alleyway behind her own, considerably less posh apartment complex.  
She entered her flat and immediately flopped down on the couch with a loud sigh, placing her head in the lap of her best friend and flatmate Remus Lupin, who had previously (and unsurprisingly) been reading.

“I do not want to talk about it”, she snapped, to which Remus merely raised his eyebrows and hummed, knowing she was about to rant for at least twenty minutes, scrutinising whatever topic she ‘did not want to talk about’. So, being the nice (and affection loving) best friend he was, he stored the book on the coffee table and began to pet Lily’s hair.

The red-haired witch leaned into the touch as she yet again sighed softly. “I didn’t even like him, you know? With his stupid grin and face and… and those cheekbones and the stupid ruffled hair and those /glasses/! He was so - so frustratingly charming. I hate him!”

Now Remus was starting to get curious. “Are you ever going to form a comprehensible sentence and tell me what you did, Lils? Because right now you just keep contradicting yourself”, he teased lightly.  
Was Lily Evans developing a crush? Because that was new. Usually, someone would have to court her for ages before she would finally give in and date them, at least since The Snape Incident, which involved seriously betrayal, a “break-up” from their brief relationship and the use of a word Remus didn’t even want to think of.  
Remus guessed it was simply the fear of being used and left behind.  
But this was definitely a new development; her appearing attracted to a stranger and making herself vulnerable to him.

She simply rolled her eyes. “Do you need me to spell it out for you? I was drunk and I slept with him. Merlin, I don’t even remember his name. Not that I would want to see him again. Because I don’t.”

Remus hummed thoughtfully as he began braiding her hair, which tended to help her calm down a bit.  
By now he knew how to handle Lily’s moods pretty well, just as she knew exactly what to do when he was having a crisis. In this case, he knew he ought to keep his mouth shut and just listen as she rambled on for a while, so after a quick trip to the kitchen to get some tea and chocolate for her, he did just so.  
After a while though she felt better about the whole ordeal, ready to put it behind her. Emptying her cup of tea, she got up. “I’m going to take a bath. I know it’s my turn, but could you maybe cook supper today? Please?” She pleaded, giving him /that/ look. Remus smiled and kissed her cheek. “Only if you cook for the remainder of the week.”


	2. The one with the pregnancy panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two for you guys! Shout out to @msgeekstyle for her lovely comment without which this chapter would have probably taken a lot longer. Thanks for motivating me to do this ;)

She was fine. It was probably just a stomach bug or something, nothing serious. Turning on the shower every morning for two weeks so your flatmate wouldn’t hear your vomiting was normal, nothing to worry about. Surely it didn’t relate to the fact that she hadn’t had her period in almost two months either. Right?  
Lily flushed down the vomit and crawled into the hot shower as sobs started wrecking her body. She couldn’t be pregnant. She just couldn’t be. Not when she’d promised herself all those years ago that she’d guarantee her children a stable and loving environment. How could she do that with little money and a half-finished degree? She wouldn’t be able to work as a mediwitch for two more years.  
She stayed curled up under the hot water stream for about half an hour before she stumbled out, took a deep breath and got ready for the day.  
After classes, she used the floo network to make an appointment at St Mungo’s for the next day. She quickly wiped her tears away when an exhausted Remus entered the flat and Lily fixed him with a stern glare. "You know you shouldn’t work that hard so close to a full moon."

 

But Remus just waved her off. “I like studying. You worry way too much about me, and anyway, you don’t look much better. What’s up with you?”  
She bit her lip. “Nothing. Just a bit stressed, what with exams coming up and stuff”, she lied lamely. Both of them knew exams wouldn’t be for half a year.  
Remus just kissed her cheek and pulled her onto the couch to cuddle for a while, only to fall asleep after about two minutes. He hated to admit it, but he really was exhausted whenever a full moon was approaching.  
Lily smiled softly at her best friend. There was nothing that was able to calm her down like the steady heartbeat of the one person she knew she could always count on. 

 

The next morning she headed out pretty early, flooing to the wizarding hospital she’d one day be working in. Hopefully.  
After signing in she sat down on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs that were lined up in the waiting area, chewing on her nails. Soon after, a mediwizard called her in and started the examination. A few moments later, he smiled warmly at her. “Congratulations, you’re pregnant.”  
Lily couldn’t breathe. She broke down, falling to her knees and sobbing into her hands. The mediwizard kneeled next to her and rubbed her back. “Shh, deep breaths. You’re going to be fine. Do you want us to floo someone for you?”  
She nodded, trying to catch her breath. “R-Remus Lupin.”

 

Remus was curled up on the couch trying to read despite his pounding headache when the flames in the fireplace turned green. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
“Are you Remus Lupin?” The witch asked, her voice urgent. When Remus nodded, she continued. “I’ll have to ask you to come to St Mungo’s. It’s about Lily Evans.”  
Remus shot up and stumbled into the fire, ignoring the black spots that were dancing before his eyes. He quickly followed the mediwitch into a room where a mediwizard was trying to calm down his very distressed best friend.  
Lily looked up when the door opened and sniffed when she saw that it was Remus. He immediately fell to his knees and hugged her tightly. “Shh, I’m here now. You’ll be alright.” He mumbled into her hair. Lily just cried into his shoulder for a while before drawing a shaky breath as she pulled away slightly to look into Remus’ eyes. “I’m pregnant”, she whispered and buried her face in his jumper once more.  
He simply tightened his grip. “It’s alright, Lils. You’re not alone.”

 

When she’d calmed down a bit, Remus got up and pulled her up with him, guiding her to the floo area of the hospital. A moment later they found themselves in their apartment where he helped her sit down on the couch. He stroked her hair briefly before straightening up. “Do you want a cup of tea, love?” But Lily shook her head.  
With a small smile, he walked into the kitchen anyway and fixed her some hot cocoa instead. By the time he was back by her side, her eyes were drooping from exhaustion. “You’ve had quite the morning, haven’t you?” He sighed and handed her the mug. “This will help.”  
She smiled weakly and sipped on the drink, sighing when the liquid ran down her throat, warming her up from the inside. She put the empty mug aside and pulled on Remus’ jumper. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. “Sleep now, I’ve got you.” He hummed.

 

When Lily woke up a few hours later, Remus was fast asleep. She smiled fondly at him, pulling a blanket over his curled-up body before getting up to fix a meal.  
She managed not to think too much of what was to come, instead focusing on the task at hand.  
Eventually, Remus joined her in the kitchen and smiled softly at her. “Hey. Feeling a bit better?”  
She shrugged with a small sigh. “If I manage not to think about it. Remus, what am I supposed to do now? I can’t support a child right now. I barely earn enough money for myself, and I’m already working my ass off with my job and degree.” Tears filled her eyes again and she huffed frustratedly. Why was she being so bloody emotional?  
Remus squeezed her arm supportively. “We’ll manage. I’ll take on more shifts at the bookstore and we’ll just have to spend a little less…”  
Lily shook her head in protest. “Remus, you’re overworking yourself as it is, plus you know as well as I do that we couldn’t spend much less money. Merlin, I’ll probably eat much more now. Maybe - maybe I’ll just have to drop out and look for a full-time job.” She started crying again at the perspective of sacrificing her dream, of the hopelessness of it all.  
Remus hugged her tightly. “Shh. We’ll manage, we always do.”

 

The next few weeks were hard, both of them worked harder than they’d ever worked before and constantly worrying about one another because of their respective ‘conditions’. Lily continued to be sick in the morning and overly emotional, which resulted in may a crying session. Still, life went on.  
Lily was constantly going through her options. Her father having died a few years prior and her mother being ill, she could not expect much financial support from her parents, nor did she expect her estranged sister to help her. Then, there was the issue of caring for the child once it was there. Even if she decided to drop her degree, she would still have to work. She most likely wouldn’t be able to pay any kind of nanny either.  
She considered giving the poor child away for adoption but quickly discarded the thought. She would not risk her child to grow up without the love and support she’d be able to give if nothing else.  
The constant stress began to add up, and about a month after her finding out about her pregnancy she was starting to fall ill.  
She was curled up against Remus, shivering slightly. “Are you cold?”, the werewolf asked. He was rarely feeling cold, but he expected the room to be warm even for humans, as they were sitting in front of the lit fireplace. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She hummed gratefully and closed her eyes.  
Her dreams were confusing, horrid pictures flying past her eyes way too fast for her to process. She woke up about half an hour later drenched in sweat and screaming.  
Cool hands were cupping her face, grounding her along with soft-spoken words. She fell into Remus’ embrace. “I feel terrible”, she whimpered.  
He sighed sadly. “Lils… you need to stop exhausting yourself like this. It doesn’t do any good, we’re going to figure out what to do. Alright? Just relax for a bit, go easy on yourself. Soon you’ll start to show and once the baby grows it’s going to be even more important that you save your energy.”, Remus reasoned. Lily reluctantly nodded. “I guess you’re right. I’ll worry about money when the baby’s here.”

 

The following few weeks went by in a blur, Lily allowed herself some time to recover and soon was back to attending courses and working part time while Remus continued to work even more than usual. Lily tried not to feel too guilty about that.  
In the night before her three months checkup, Lily didn’t get a wink of sleep. Instead, she just tossed and turned in her bed before eventually getting up to fix a quick midnight snack (sardines with peanut butter, how pathetically cliche). The rest of the night were spent cleaning the kitchen and then the rest of their small flat in an attempt to distract herself. She didn’t even know what she was so anxious about. Maybe it was the fact that the checkup was going to make it all seem so real. Her last visit at St Mungo’s was but a distant blur in her memory, so this time it was going to feel way more serious for her.

 

By the time Remus emerged from his bedroom, Lily was already dressed and panicky. The werewolf quickly pulled her into a tight hug. “You’ll be fine. The baby’s going to be perfectly healthy.”  
Lily just sniffed, trying not to cry. Merlin did she hate how emotional the pregnancy was making her. She was usually so put together. “What would I do without you, Rem?” She sighed.  
Her best friend just smiled and stroked her hair. “Let’s go.”  
The checkup went well, and Lily cried when the mediwizard revealed that the baby was healthy and that it was going to be a boy. They went out for a celebratory cup of cocoa at Helga’s Heavenly Hot Chocolate Hut. Lily loved that place, not only because the beverages were delicious, but also because Helga, a sweet, short and chubby middle-aged witch, absolutely adored Remus. Her constant flirting with him never failed to make him utterly flustered, which made the whole experience all the more enjoyable for Lily.  
She dropped into bed that night, tired but happier than she’d felt in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! James and Sirius will come into this story eventually, I promise. Also, I might be posting a new chapter every Sunday, but don't hold me to it ;)


	3. The One About The Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James, Sirius and Peter on the morning after the one night stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late and short upload, things have been pretty busy with exams and Christmas preparations. But I'll start working on the next proper chapter now, which might include the meeting of our favourite gay werewolf and wizard! So look forward to that and enjoy!

James entered his bedroom with a towel slung around his hips and sighed when he saw the abandoned bed. „Lily?“ He called out, not really expecting an answer from the woman he’d spent the night with. When he was met with silence he waltzed into the room of his not-really-but-basically-brother and flopped down on the already occupied bed, disturbing the sleep of the aforementioned wizard.   
„I might as well kill myself, Padfoot.“ He groaned dramatically.  
In response, Sirius threw a pillow at his head. „What time is it?“ He yawned as he sat up, the blanket slipping down revealing a toned bare torso adorned with various tattoos.  
James shrugged miserably. „What does it matter? I’m heartbroken. Don’t you care at all?“

Sirius ignored him and got up, taking a look at the alarm clock on his bedside table. „It’s not even eleven! I should not be up at this ungodly hour. Do you hate me that much?“  
James pouted at him. „Do /I/ hate /you/? The love of my life just walked out on me and instead of drying my tears you completely disregard my feelings. I’m siriusly disappointed in you.“

„Really? A Sirius joke? And what’s all that about drying your tears, you fucking drama queen? There are no tears! You met her yesterday, it was a one night stand. You can’t possibly have fallen in love with her already, not even you.“ Said Sirius while grabbing a pair of boxer shorts.   
„Now go and prepare some breakfast. Peter said he’s coming over today and you know how he gets when there’s no food on the table when he gets here.“  
James sighed and got up. „You’re the worst best friend, Padsy. I knew I should of gone for Slughorn, the old kiss arse. At least he would have supported me.“ With that, he left for the kitchen to start on the extensive breakfast that was needed for three wizards with scarily unsatisfiable appetites.  
Three sad attempts of pancakes later Peter entered the room. „Good morning my princesses, who wants some poppy seed or pumpkin donuts?“  
„Wormtail, our Lord and Saviour!“, exclaimed Sirius, always the drama queen. As the three of them sat down at their humongous glass table and started to eat, he made sure to open up their favourite subject of conversation, which was recounting the legendary shenanigans of their days at Hogwarts, just to make sure James wouldn’t annoy them with whining over his one nights stand (and not at all to cheer him up just because he hated to see him so glum).

The three Marauders spent the next few months carefree as ever, with only the occasional mention of James’ Lost Love, and no idea whatsoever what scary a disruption it had caused that pretty redhead of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated ;)


	4. The One Where The Boys Finally Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's an uploading schedule?

It had been 8 months since That Night, and Lily and Remus did their best to prepare for the child. Lily was having a hard time with doing so much as standing up for an extended period of time, so she mostly stayed on the couch while Remus took care of everything. They’d bought a beautiful wooden crib in a muggle antique store (and Lily had insisted on buying an adorable wolf plushie, which Remus did not find half as clever and amusing as she did), as well as most of the essentials necessary for raising a child. Both of them had spent way too much money on it, money they couldn’t spare, especially since Lily couldn’t possibly work in her current state and Remus had been fired after his boss had become suspicious of his condition, what with him always missing the day before and after a full moon.  
Regardless of that they tried to stay positive (e.g. ignore their problems and hope they vanished on their own).  
Remus had just crossed some toys and clothes off the list of baby essentials and decided to take a break. Just then he happened to stumble upon a small, cozy bar in an alleyway off Diagon Alley. When he opened the wooden door a small bell rang and he entered a room with a dark wooden floor and maroon walls, which were almost entirely covered in unmoving posters promoting muggle bands, one of which Remus recognised as the exact one playing the song that was coming from the radio on the counter.   
Round tables with mismatched chairs made up most of the furnishing of the bar, with the exception of a corner with couches and a coffee table as well as a fireplace. All but one table were unoccupied, and even there Remus only spotted a single middle-aged witch reading “Agrippa’s Guide To A Wizard’s Heart”.  
Remus sat down at the counter, storing the shopping bags at his feet. As he looked up, an extremely handsome waiter was greeting him with an easy smile. “What can I do for you, sweetie?” He asked, and Remus cursed himself for blushing. He usually despised casual flirting, he was too much of a romantic for that, but with this guy he just couldn’t help it. “I’d like a cup of hot chocolate with vanilla marshmallows please.” He muttered, avoiding the waiter’s eyes.   
“Coming right up”, came the reply and Merlin did Remus wish he had it together like the hot waiter did. “What’ve you got in those bags? You look like the kind of guy who only ever buys books.”

Remus shook his head at that. “I wish. They’re actually stuff for the baby,” He shrugged. For some reason, he felt like being open for once. After all, he wasn’t going to see the guy again, right?  
But the other wizard didn’t seem to like the answer. “Oh, so you’re a father?”  
“You could say that… that is, my best friend’s pregnant and I’m helping out as well as I can. The actual father’s… out of the picture, if you will.”  
At that, the waiter seemed to perk up. “That’s great!” He grinned. “I mean, you helping out and all that. I’m Sirius.”  
“I believe you.” Remus shrugged, not getting why the stranger was so insistent.  
“No, that’s my name. Sirius. That’s me.” The waiter laughed.  
Remus blushed at that. “Merlin, I’m sorry. I get it though, I’ve got a weird name too. Not that I find yours weird, it’s just, you know, unusual. It’s beautiful though, really. Uhm. I’m Remus.” /and incredibly awkward/, he added in his mind, but Sirius just smiled wider and handed him the most delicious looking (and smelling) hot chocolate he’d ever seen, complete with a cream tower and pink, vanilla flavoured mini marshmallows.   
“This one’s on me”, stated the beautiful wizard opposite Remus.   
“Really?” Remus looked up at him with wide eyes, once again cursing himself for blushing so easily.  
Sirius laughed (and Merlin was that a beautiful laugh) and nodded. “Only if you promise to stop by again sometime.”  
So that was how Remus found himself back at that bar a few days later, and then again after two weeks. He just didn’t seem to be able to stay away from Sirius, always staying for much longer than he intended and rambling about him for even longer afterwards, curled up against his best friend as both of them tried to ignore the problems that came with the three unopened letters with bold red ‘URGENT’s on them.

Two weeks before the small addition to their quaint little family was to join them, they got kicked out of the flat they hadn’t been able to pay for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little chapter, also cliffhanger-ish? Comments and kudos are as always much appreciated. Happy new year!


	5. The One Where They Accept Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay another chapter! Can we please all ignore the fact that it's been more than a month? Thanks, enjoy ;)

Lily was pacing up and down the pavement while Remus was sitting on one of their various moving boxes, deep in thought. The young witch tried her best to think straight but she could feel the emotions slowly overwhelming her. Stupid hormones.  
“What in Merlin’s beard are we going to do Remus?” She exclaimed, running a hand through her hair. Had she been in any other state of mind, she would have jokingly suggested that they move in with the bartender Remus seemed to be pining over, but right now trying to be funny was the last thing on her mind.  
Remus sighed before taking a deep breath. “We need to go through our options. We could stay with friends…”  
“Marlene is spending the year in Thailand and Frank and Alice are on their honeymoon. Who else is there?” She muttered frustratedly. She felt the panic creeping up on her, making it harder to breathe. “Uhm… we could ask the authorities for help?”  
Remus hummed thoughtfully. “You could do that, but I’m not really feeling like spending the next full moons in a prison cell or something, if they would be willing to help me at all.”

“I’m not leaving you, Remus.” Lily snapped, she couldn’t believe he would even suggest such a thing. “Professor Dumbledore then?” She added in a quiet voice.   
Remus frowned at that and sighed. “I suppose so… I mean, I don’t really have a better idea.”

Lily knew where the Werewolf’s reluctance came from, after all, he felt like he owed the wizard enough. She hated to even suggest it to him, but she really was at a loss. Where else could they go?  
Her friend carefully coughed, avoiding her eyes. “What uhm, what about the… father?”, he mumbled, not sure he should even bring it up. “After all, he is kind of, involved. And didn’t you mention the apartment looked posh? Maybe… he could support you some.”

The red-haired witch shuddered at the thought. “There’s no way in hell I’m going to crawl to him and beg for money! I don’t want anything to do with the man who messed up my whole life!”   
Remus just sighed and nodded. “Professor Dumbledore it is.”

\---

Soon, the two of them had stored all of their belongings in Lily’s backpack (thanks to the use of an undetectable extension charm) and apparated into Hogsmeade to make their way towards their former school.  
“What do you think is he going to say?”, Lily asked nervously as they sat down on a bench for her to catch her breath.   
Remus sighed and shrugged. “I’m certain he’s going to figure something out.Now come on, let’s stop by the Hog’s Head so you can warm up a little and eat something. It’s going to be quite the walk up to the castle.”   
At that Lily sighed and nodded, following her best friend to the dingy inn.

Once they entered the dimly lit pub Aberforth greeted them quite nicely (for his standards). He nodded at them and even muttered what they interpreted as a greeting, which they returned with more enthusiasm. They had taken a liking to the man during their later years at Hogwarts, having preferred the rather quiet establishment over the always busy Three Broomsticks.   
When Aberforth took a closer look at the pair he of course noticed Lily’s now quite apparent bump, but to their relief he just raised his eyebrows and asked what they wanted to order.  
Soon they were sitting at a small table and drinking some tea, talking about anything but their current situation. Both of them needed the distraction anyway. But Lily could feel herself growing tired. “We should get going, it’s getting late and Professor Dumbledore would probably not be too happy to sort out our shit in the middle of the night.”  
Remus nodded and quickly paid for their beverages.  
After a short toilet break on Lily’s part (yet another annoying side effect of her pregnancy was her seemingly shrunken bladder), they were on their way to the ancient castle they once called their home.

Half an hour later they finally arrived at the wide doors and were greeted by Filch and his creepy cat Mrs. Norris. The caretaker sneered at them but didn’t hesitate to let them inside. They made their way to the gargoyle that was protecting the headmaster’s office and Lily was glad to see that Dumbledore hadn’t bothered to change the password when it reacted to her exclamation of ‘lemon sherbet’.  
The two of them ascended the stairs and knocked on the door to the headmaster’s office, bracing themselves for the task ahead of them. Neither of them was particularly eager for what they had to do, but they knew they didn’t have much of a choice.  
“Come in”, the chief warlock exclaimed, his voice confident and warm as always, and Lily nodded determinedly, entering the office. She was met with a surprised but friendly smile. “Miss Evans, and Remus! How nice. Tea?” He offered, gesturing to an armchair. “Why don’t you take a seat?”  
Lily and Remus nervously reciprocated the greeting and Remus sat down on a regular chair, leaving the comfortable looking armchair for Lily to sink into with a tired groan. Both of them agreed to the tea and Dumbledore prepared a pot with a flick of his wand before leaving it to brew. “Now, as much as I would like to believe that the two of you are merely stopping by for a friendly chat, something tells me there might be a reason for you visiting on such a short notice.” He smiled, his eyes sparkling mischievously as the pair squirmed somewhat nervously.   
Eventually Lily coughed before explaining their situation to her former headmaster.  
Dumbledore listened carefully and took his time to answer once she was done, appearing deep in thought. “Well, Miss Evans. It seems like you got yourself into quite the tricky situation. Now, what to do? I expect you came to me as a last resort?”  
Remus bit his lip and nodded. “We would never bother you if we could think of an alternative. Not after all you’ve done for me in the past.”  
Dumbledore hummed in acknowledgment. “You know Remus, you are not indebted to me. In my eyes, I did nothing but grant you the same privilege every one of our students receives. Of course, the two of you can stay here until you give birth Miss Evans, which I reckon is going to happen within the next month or so?”  
Lily’s eyes widened. “I’m due in two weeks. But Professor, are you sure that’s possible? We wouldn’t want to be a burden…”  
“I insist.” The elder smiled. “Only it is not a permanent solution, which I am sure you’re aware of. But we cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, I shall make sure that you can get some well-deserved rest.”  
And so a friendly house-elf by the name of Minthus showed them to some small but cozy quarters with two bedrooms, a bathroom, and even a small kitchenette as well as a small living space. Lily immediately sank into the couch, exhausted and overwhelmed from the long day. “Remus?” She asked, her voice shaky. Remus immediately sat down next to her and pulled her closer. “Hmm?” He mumbled, kissing the top of her head.   
“D’you think we’ll be okay?” His best friend whispered, tears swimming in her eyes.

Remus hugged her tightly. “Lily, of course we’re going to be alright. We always are, you know that.”   
Lily nodded as she took a shaky breath. “Can you sleep in my bed? I don’t really want to be alone right now.”  
The werewolf nodded and helped her up, leading her into one of the bedrooms. They laid down together and were soon fast asleep, for the first time since finding out about her pregnancy feeling like some of the weight was lifted off their shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not sure how I'm going to explain the fact that they don't know James or Sirius despite having all gone to Hogwarts, but I'll figure something out ;) (If you have an idea please comment ^^)


	6. The One Where Things Are Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily finally gets her shit together some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter! Again this is unbetaed and English is not my first language. Have fun reading! Also thank you all for your input concerning the how-the-fuck-do-they-not-know-each-other dilemma, you've been very helpful.

The next few days were spent mostly holed up within their small abode. They were reluctant to step into the rest of the castle, already tired of the barely concealed curious glances its more permanent residents threw at them. Instead, the two former Ravenclaws used the many hours of free time they weren’t at all accustomed to with mulling over their possibilities. But no matter how they looked at their quite desperate situation, they could not come up with any new solutions.   
On the third day of their stay, the better part of which the two of them had spent curled up on the couch deep in thought, Lily heaved herself up with a frustrated huff. “I need to get out of here Rem, this stuffy air is killing me!”  
Remus followed her suit with a nod. “Let’s take a walk, yeah?”  
And so they made their way through some of the rather desolate corridors they had grown so accustomed to during their school years, the two of them had always preferred the quiet over the busy main corridors, and managed to avoid any uncomfortable run-ins. Eventually, they left the building through a small door that was especially familiar to the werewolf as it was facing the Whomping Willow, and thus was the door he would escape through one night a month. This particular afternoon though the pair headed towards the edge of the lake, which had always been one of their favourite thinking spots.

Again they spent several hours trying to come up with some kind of a plan. In fact, they were so deep in thought that even with Remus’ advanced hearing neither of them noticed Professor Dumbledore approaching them until he pointedly cleared his throat. His blue eyes were sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his hands were folded behind his intricately embroidered midnight blue robes. Remus always felt somewhat inadequate in his presence, and even the ever-so-confident Lily was slightly intimidated by the chief warlock.   
“Professor!”, she exclaimed as she nervously pushed a stray hair out of her face. 

“Remus, Miss Evans.” The Professor smiled at them. “I suppose you have not yet succeeded in finding a way out of your dilemma.”   
It wasn’t a question, and so the two friends waited for him to continue.  
“Well. There is only one obvious solution, isn’t there?”  
This time he looked at them expectantly, and so Remus bit his lip.  
“Sir?”

“Forgive me, but of course I have made some inquiries concerning the father of your child. Is there any reason in particular as to why you haven’t contacted him yet?”  
Lily squeaked at that before composing herself. “Uhm. I - frankly I did not wish for him to be part of my life or that of my child. He didn’t strike me the responsible type.”  
Dumbledore tutted at that. “Miss Evans, were the situation different I might understand your viewpoint, but as it is you could use a bit of support, could you not?”

At that Lily looked down, slightly ashamed of herself. “Sir, I… I didn’t really want to beg or anything.”  
“So you were too proud.” The professor nodded, as if that had been his suspicion all along. “Well my dear, as a matter of fact, I know the boy quite well, and although he may seem somewhat childish at first, I can assure you that he tends to grow into his responsibilities. In fact, he was Gryffindor head boy in his fifth year. His name is James Potter, you might have heard of him, although, if I recall correctly, in the various stories about him and his friends he called himself Prongs.”

Lily and Remus exchanged incredulous glances at that. Although the infamous Marauders were two years ahead of them and part of a different house, everybody at Hogwarts had heard of them. They had made quite the name of themselves with various pranks and shenanigans that were likely still told in front of the fireplaces in the four common rooms.  
To think that of all people Lily had gotten herself knocked up by Prongs was… quite something.  
Professor Dumbledore paused, letting the information sink in for a while. “Now, why don’t you think about contacting Mr. Potter? It might be best to tell him now so he has time to adjust to the news before the birth, don’t you think?”  
Lily nodded reluctantly. “I guess… I’ll think about it.”

The conversation still freshly on their minds, the two of them made their way back to their private quarters in silence. Both of them were digesting the news as well as thinking about their future. Remus honestly hoped that Lily would acknowledge the inevitability of Potter’s help, and soon at that. He couldn’t think of any other way out of the situation. He just hoped Dumbledore’s judgment wouldn’t betray them, not that it ever had before.

While logically Lily knew from then on that she hadn’t much of a choice, it took her another three days until she properly came to terms with it. When she finally did make the decision, it was in the middle of the night, and Remus did not appreciate it when she decided to tell him right then, disturbing his blissfully peaceful sleep. Nevertheless, he got up to make two cups of tea, and they discussed their next steps until dawn.  
Finally, they were more or less prepared to face the man Lily had spent a night with, which seemed a lifetime ago. So they got ready for the day, had some breakfast and made their way to Professor Dumbledore’s office as soon as they deemed acceptable.  
The headmaster welcomed them with a warm smile that made Lily feel as though he knew exactly what they had come to him for. Indeed he showed no signs of surprise when she asked him to arrange a meeting with James Potter. He immediately sent an owl, and so it was decided that James, his best friend, Lily, and Remus would meet that very afternoon in the Three Broomsticks. Lily couldn’t make up her mind as to whether to feel relieved or anxious upon the fact that James had so readily agreed, and in the end, she simply felt an overwhelming mixture of both.

“You shouldn’t be moving this much in your state”, Remus complained half-heartedly. Of course he knew he couldn’t stop Lily from pacing, not when she was this nervous. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t try, though. Sure enough, Lily completely ignored him and instead looked at the clock on the wall for the third time in just as many minutes. “We should go.”  
Remus squeezed her hand reassuringly before allowing her to lead the way. It always helped for her to feel in control in situations like this.  
It didn’t take them too long to arrive in Hogsmeade, so they were a bit early. This allowed Lily to take some deep breaths before they entered the Three Broomsticks.   
Even though it was easily the most popular establishment in the small town, it wasn’t too busy currently. It was a weekday after all, and most wizards and witches would work for at least an hour more. The two of them sat down at a round table next to a window and ordered a cup of tea each as they waited. They didn’t have to wait long though, as a few minutes later Remus gently grasped Lily’s wrist to get her attention and simultaneously calm her down a bit. He nodded towards the street he’d been watching, and sure enough, two young wizards were walking towards the door. One of them was tall with messy black hair and wearing glasses. Remus couldn’t see the other one very well as the taller one was standing in his line of sight.   
Lily took a shaky breath and grabbed her best friend’s hand, squeezing it tightly. As soon as the two Marauders entered, Lily waved them over. She stood and Remus did the same, turning towards the two of them.   
He was still processing the fact that James Potter’s best friend was Sirius The Bartender when James himself seemed to take Lily in and connect the dots. “Merlin’s fucking ballsacks…”, he muttered and heavily sat down on the chair next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, anybody? As always thanks for reading and comments and kudos are what keeps me going and incredibly appreciated :)


	7. The One Where They Get Their Shit Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about my updating habits... I don't even have an excuse, I'm literally not doing anything right now. But hey cut me some slack, tomorrow's my birthday ;) Anyways, enjoy!

When James had agreed to meet with Lily he had come up with many theories about the reason for said rendezvous. And sure, a possible pregnancy had certainly crossed his mind at one point or another, but he had quickly discarded the thought. After all, he did use a protection spell. Granted, he was intoxicated, which tended to mess with his magic from time to time, but surely Lily had taken precautions of her own, right?  
Apparently not, or if so, they hadn’t been of much more success than his.

Sirius placed his hand on his best friend’s shoulder and squeezed lightly, pulling him out of his thoughts. “You still in there? I think your redhead is about to explode, maybe you should say something”, he mumbled as he nodded in Lily’s direction.  
Lily’s face was white with red spots on her cheeks and she was shaking slightly. James couldn’t help but think that even like this she was still beautiful. He bit his lip and met her eyes. “Lily...“  
But really, what was he supposed to say? ‘Don’t worry, we’ll be fine’? ‘I’m here for you’? “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”, he blurted out instead.

Lily huffed at that. “Why should I have done that? I didn’t owe you anything and I had no intention to contact you had you not knocked me up, so why should I have suddenly come to you after I found out?”  
The wizard glared at her. “So you think my child is none of my business?”  
“It’s my child James, I’m carrying it!”  
“It’s mine too!” James shouted as he jumped out of his chair in aggravation.  
Remus stood as well, his face carefully neutral. “That’s enough, James. Why don’t we all calm down?”  
Sirius gave him a subtle wink as he pushed James back into his chair. The werewolf smiled shyly in response, sitting back down and squeezing Lily’s arm reassuringly.  
James was silent for a moment, lost in thought. “I’m sorry for shouting. But why are you telling me now all of a sudden?”, he asked curiously.  
The red-haired witch bit her lip and avoided his eyes. “I - that is, we… Well, we sort of need… we got kicked out of our flat”, she sighed.  
James’ eyes widened. “Why, what happened? And where are you living now?” 

The witch took a deep breath and finally looked into his eyes. Doing this at all was embarrassing enough, so she wanted to at least keep a bit of her dignity. Plus, if James was going to help them, he deserved to be treated with respect.  
“That’s the thing, actually. We weren’t able to cover the rent, I had to stop working and Remus… simply wasn’t able to earn enough. So now we’re in a bit of a pickle. Professor Dumbledore is kindly allowing us to stay at Hogwarts until I give birth, but we’re not really sure what to do in the long run.”  
James nodded and leaned forward, his mind racing to come up with the best way to handle the situation. He was a fixer, it had always been his strength and it wasn’t at all uncommon for him to feel responsible for helping people in need, especially when he was involved in some way. “The two of you can stay with us for as long as you need. There’s plenty of room, we have a guest room and Remus can sleep on the couch. My parents are going to insist on covering any expenses the child is going to cause.”  
Lily’s eyes widened. “That’s too much, we can’t possibly accept that! I’m going to go back to work as soon as possible and then Remus and I are going to search for another apartment. You can pay half of the expenses, alright? And once I’ve got a bit of money I’ll pay you rent.”

James tutted. “You’re just as stubborn as you were that night”, he grinned, leaning back. “What are you planning to do with the child while you work, anyway?”  
At that, she fixed him with a glare. Not because he was right of course, but simply because his smug grin was infuriating. “I’ll manage.”  
While the two of them were bickering Sirius lazily grinned at Remus, rolling his eyes. The werewolf suppressed a fit of laughter as he tried to follow the conversation. This was serious, he should be listening. “I can probably take the little one with me to work a few times a week, Alice won’t mind”, he chimed in. The owner of the bookshop he was working at happened to be a good friend of his and so she cut him some slack, which was really useful considering he had to miss at least a day every month. He was pretty sure she knew of his ‘furry little problem’ by now.  
Lily smiled appreciatively at him before turning back to James with a triumphant smile. “See, all taken care of.”  
James hummed, mulling the situation over. “Well we can cross those bridges when we get to them, but for now I think we’ve got it worked out, don’t we? So why don’t we say our goodbyes for now so Pads and I can prepare the flat and you two can come by some time this week to take a look at it?”  
Lily nodded and even managed a small smile. “Thank you, James. We really appreciate it.” She shook his hand somewhat awkwardly before quickly pulling away. It was a wretched situation, her making herself vulnerable in front of and, even worse, dependent on some guy she barely knew.  
Sirius pulled Remus into a hug. “So, I’ll see you soon then?”, he chuckled, and the werewolf nodded with a shy smile. “I guess so. Thank you for doing this, and I hope… Well, I hope this won’t make things… uncomfortable between us, or anything.”  
The pureblood laughed at that. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that, Remi. We’ll be just fine.” But the other one was barely listening, as lost as he was in the way Sirius had thrown his head back in laughter and exposed his beautiful pale neck.  
He coughed slightly before turning to James to shake his hand. “Thanks, James. Really.” The other wizard nodded in response and they all said their goodbyes before parting ways in front of the pub. 

“So…” Remus laughed. “That was… quite something.” Lily snorted at that. “So that was the handsome stranger you haven’t been able to shut up about. Small world, I guess.”  
That, together with the tension of the last weeks falling off their shoulders, was enough to throw the pair into a mad fit of laughter, after which Lily had to hold onto Remus’ shoulder as not to lose balance. When they had finally calmed down, she smiled up at him. “Let’s go back to Hogwarts, yeah?”

Soon after they had arrived back at the castle, and after a quick meal, Lily excused herself to bed while the wizard stayed up to read for a bit. Not long after he’d settled down in front of the fire however, he was disturbed by a firm knock on the door. He opened it and wasn’t too surprised to be met with Professor Dumbledore. “Good evening, Remus”, he smiled. “May I enter?”  
“Of course”, Remus mumbled and quickly stepped aside. “Tea?” He went to fix two cups before sitting down with his former headmaster, who nodded in thanks before asking “I expect Miss Evans has already retired for the night? I’m not planning on taking up too much of your time. I simply wanted to ask how Mr. Potter took the news and what exactly you decided on doing.”  
The werewolf recounted the events of the afternoon as well as their plans. “Very well”, Dumbledore nodded with a satisfied smile. “Mr. Potter has always been a problem solver… if only he hadn’t caused most of them in the first place he would have been a remarkable student”, he chuckled good-naturedly. “As to Mr. Black, I’m incredibly satisfied with the way he turned out, despite his horrid family. But that’s another story. Thank you for the tea, Remus. I’ll be heading out now. Been wanting to find some time for knitting all week. Minerva’s birthday is rapidly approaching after all, and I still haven’t finished her socks.”  
With that, he rushed out of the room, leaving behind a slightly dazed Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are as always incredibly appreciated!


	8. The One Where It's Almost Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I call my embarrassing uploading 'schedule' an inside joke by now? No? Dammit... Anyway, enjoy I guess ;)

The next few days were spent with various preparations. Madame Pomfrey told Lily as much as she knew about childbirth, and even though she was not a midwitch, she knew quite a lot about it. The two witches made sure that the hospital wing was stocked with everything they could possibly need for the birth, they had even decided to use the private room Lily knew so well as the place Remus would spend the days after the full moons. Remus himself helped James and Sirius with moving all of Lily’s and his own stuff into the flat they would live in and getting it baby-ready. They had already bought some supplies, but James liked to go a bit overboard with those as well.   
Apart from that he was preparing for the approaching full moon as well as he could. He would spend it in the Shrieking Shed, as he had every full moon during his school years. He just hoped he would be fully recovered when Lily would give birth about a week after the moon so he would be able to support her to the best of his abilities.

Remus had been somewhat apprehensive around Sirius for a while. He wasn’t quite sure how to adjust to the fact that the guy he had casually flirted with for months would now be his host slash flatmate. But soon enough, Sirius had brought him out of his shell with his carefree attitude.   
Still the wizard wasn’t quite sure if he should tell them about his ‘furry little problem’. He was aware that it would become painfully obvious after a few full moons, as neither James nor Sirius were daft in the slightest. There was always the chance that they might react supportively like Lily had, but most wizards, especially from pure-blood families, weren’t so tolerant of his kind. So the werewolf was still worried that James and Sirius might throw them out once they knew and they couldn’t afford that right now. And so he decided not to tell them just yet. 

On the morning of the full moon, Remus sat on the couch curled up against Lily’s huge belly. It was a position they had often assumed in the evenings to relax. Now he, like so often around the moon, had a splitting headache to the point where he didn’t feel capable of doing much at all. They had lit a fire as it was a fairly cold and miserable day outside. Remus did not particularly look forward to his trip to the Shrieking Shack, or the night spent in it to be fair, but it wasn’t like he had much of a choice.  
The flames of the cozy fire turned green all of a sudden, and Sirius’ head appeared among them. “Remus?”, he called out. Remus reluctantly opened his eyes. “Hey, Padfoot. What’s up?”, he croaked.   
“Hi you. Hey Lils”, Sirius greeted them cheerfully before taking a proper look at the man he had grown so fond of since he had met him some months ago. Remus was deathly pale with dark rings under his eyes.  
Sirius raised his eyebrows. “You look dreadful. Are you getting sick?”  
Remus shrugged with a sigh. “I might be… I am feeling a little under the weather today, headache and all that.”  
Sirius winced sympathetically. “Well I was going to ask you for help with the fawn’s room.”   
Sirius had come up with the stupid nickname for the child. Since James’ patronus was a stag, and they had quickly started teasingly calling Lily ‘doe’, Sirius deemed it fitting for their child. Especially since they didn’t know the sex and Lily had fent off all of the ridiculous name suggestions James had come up with (Fawn, of course, being one of them, but not nearly the worst).   
Sirius took another look at Remus, after which he seemed to have deemed him unfit to do any work whatsoever. “But in this case… Can I do you any good? Do you maybe want to come to our place so I can take care of you?”  
Lily snorted, quickly covering it up with a cough. Those two were so gay for eachother, it would be sad if it weren’t so funny.   
The werewolf smiled appreciatively, a light blush adorning his unnaturally pale cheeks. “I’m fine really. But thanks. I’ll just stay here and sleep for a bit.”

While Remus was taking a nap, Lily wrote a letter to her mother. She explained that she would be due in a week, and that she would come and visit her with the child as soon as she could.  
Her mother was very sick, and so she couldn’t much leave her bed. Lily had insisted that her mother stay at home instead of being there throughout the birth, so the older woman was still a bit sad about it, but the witch had assured her that Remus would be there for her, as he always was.  
Lily also asked how she was doing. She was aware that the older woman wouldn’t live for much longer, so all she was hoping for was that she would get to see her grandchild at least once. It was then that Lily decided that her child would be called Violet after her grandmother, who had always supported Lily as best she could.

As she made her way to the owlery to send the letter, she felt a sudden jolt of pain in her abdomen. She stopped and grimaced, pressing her hands to her womb. The pain only lasted for a moment, so she thought nothing more of it than a cramp or a harsh kick of the baby and continued her way to the small building.

When she made her way back, the sun was already well on its way down. She hurried so she could see Remus before he would have to leave.   
The wizard was just getting ready when Lily walked in. She went to give him a hug when the pain came back and she felt a warm liquid run down her inner legs. “Merlin!”, she gasped. “Remus, I think - I think my water just broke!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhangerish end, which makes me wonder if I'm showing slighty sadistic characteristics... As always, kudos and comments are super appreciated! And thanks for sticking around for this long ;)


	9. The One With The Fawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been what, three months? I'm so sorry for that... I really don't have an excuse. Well enjoy this extremely cheesy chapter, folks!

Whenever Lily had a serious crisis, Remus seemed more affected than the witch herself. It had become something of a pattern over the years they’d known each other. So really it shouldn’t have come as much of a surprise when Remus had a major freak out the moment Lily had declared that her water had broken.   
“Bollocks! What are we going to do? I can’t possibly leave you alone like this, I really can’t!”   
“Remus! Can you please stop freaking out? It’s not helping,” snapped Lily.   
The werewolf bit his lip and ran a shaking hand through his hair. He took a deep breath before slowly exhaling, his mind racing.   
“Alright. I’m going to floo James, you sit down for a moment. I still have around half an hour, so I’ll stay with you until he arrives. He can take you to the hospital wing and stay with you. I know that’s not what we planned, but we’re kind of out of options.”  
Lily nodded, wiping her brow. She wasn’t exactly thinking all that clearly, so she trusted Remus to make the right decisions. The werewolf grasped her elbow and maneuvered her over to the couch. A quick cleaning spell and he lowered her into it. He cast her a warm, reassuring smile (or as close as he could get to it in his barely suppressed state of panic). Then he swiftly turned to the hearth and threw some floo powder into the flames, naming James and Sirius’ address. He stuck his head into the flames, ignoring the way they tickled his chin, and found himself in the tastefully modern, yet incredibly untidy living room of the chaotic duo. Sirius was sitting in an armchair, his legs sticking out over one armrest, and playing guitar. Remus wished he had the time to fully appreciate the image; The wizard had tied his hair into a messy bun, secured by his wand of all things, which was sticking out on top. He was wearing track pants and a loose grey shirt promoting some muggle punk rock band.   
But Remus did not have the time to appreciate it. In fact, he had anything but time.   
“Sirius. Where’s James?”, he asked, the urgency apparent in his voice.   
“Remus!”, replied the long-haired wizard, his pleasantly surprised expression quickly turning worried. He got up, setting aside his guitar. “James is out, but I’m sure he’ll be back soon enough. Why, is something wrong?”  
The werewolf cursed under his breath. “Lily’s water just broke and I have to - I can’t stay with her. Not tonight. I really need James to be here. Like, right now.”  
“Hey, it’s alright. We’ll figure it out,” said Sirius. “I’ll send him a message and then I’ll come over. If you’re really feeling so dreadful that you can’t be with Lily right now I’ll take care of you. You really do look quite sick.”  
Remus almost cooed at how much Sirius seemed to care about his wellbeing, but he needed to keep his distance. Moments like these made it nearly impossible for him to get closer to people. It either became too painful to lie to them or they grew suspicious.  
“I’m fine. Please stay with Lily, okay? She really needs someone by her side,” he pleaded.

The older wizard nodded. “Don’t you worry, Rem. I’ll take care of it.”  
Remus sighed in relief and pulled back into his own living area. He walked over to Lily, squeezing her shoulder. “Sirius is going to take care of everything, alright? I really should go now. I’ll see you tomorrow, Lils.” He pressed his lips to his best friend’s forehead.   
Lily smiled tiredly at him. “Go, silly. The two idiots can take care of me. All they have to do is get me to Madam Pomfrey, after all.”  
The werewolf nodded and stood, reluctantly leaving the room. The walk to the Shrieking Shack was never fun, but it had never been as hard as it was at that moment.   
Giving birth was a strange thing. Lily remembered everything so clearly, but at the same time, the memories were covered in a haze of pain. It felt like an eternity, yet was over in a heartbeat.   
True to his word, Sirius had sent his Patronus to James and then immediately joined Lily. He’d been at an utter loss as to what he could do to help, so naturally had resolved to distracting her with bad puns until James stumbled through the fireplace. Together, they had brought the pregnant witch to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey had taken over. James had been surprisingly helpful and sweet, managing to get Lily through both panic and irritation without batting an eye.   
Sometime during the early morning hours, shortly after dawn, the mediwitch slipped out. Lily briefly wondered where she was going to take Remus. The hospital wing, with Sirius and James in it, was hardly an option. 

The little one finally arrived late in the morning or so; Lily had lost track of time hours earlier. Much to Lily’s delight and James’ and Sirius’ badly hidden chagrin, it was a boy. He already had a dark mob of hair on top of his tiny head. Lily cried, but not nearly as much as James. 

 

Lily slept for a few hours. When she woke up, James was by her side, but he looked somewhat distracted. She noticed that Sirius wasn’t there and then heard muffled voices from outside. It sounded like someone was having an argument.   
“James? What’s going on out there?”   
James smiled at her. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll get you a glass of water, alright? I’m sure you’re thirsty. The little one’s asleep.”  
That was enough to distract the witch. She gratefully took a few sips of water before setting the glass aside. “We still don’t really have a name, do we.” She’d found a name for a girl, but she could hardly call her son ‘Violet’.  
James was about to say something when a fuming Madam Pomfrey entered the room, the voices momentarily getting louder until the door closed behind the witch. “You better talk some sense into Mr. Black, young man.” She poked James’ chest. “Remus is in no condition to have an argument. He should still be resting, Merlin’s beard, but three mountain trolls couldn’t keep him from seeing Ms. Evans.”  
James let out an impressive curse as he got up. “Don’t worry. I’ll kick his pompous arse, the stupid mutt.” He sprinted out of the room, leaving behind an exasperated Madam Pomfrey and a very confused Lily.  
A few moments passed before Remus shouted: “She’s awake?”  
He was at Lily’s side before she could say ‘Flobberworm’. Apart from a few scratches and bruises as well as his overall half-dead appearance, Remus looked alright, all things considered. His smile was brighter than ever, that was for sure. “Lily! Where is the little one? Can I see him?”  
“You don’t look like the poor, harassed patient Madam Pomfrey made you out to be,” remarked Lily with raised eyebrows.   
Remus grinned sheepishly. “Well, I suppose Sirius was a bit worried about me. Kept insisting he’d beat the crap out of whoever did this to me. I really hope it doesn’t come to that.”  
Lily could see right through Remus’ nonchalance. She sighed softly, taking his hand. “You know you’ll have to tell him eventually if you want to keep him around.”   
Remus looked down. He was about to unsuccessfully try and change the topic when once again the door flew open. James walked back in, followed by Sirius, who closely resembled a chastised dog. Had he a tail, it would certainly have been between his legs right then.  
Remus smiled at him, which the dark-haired wizard was quick to return.

Lily and James exchanged an amused smile when the baby started to cry. The father picked the small bundle up and handed it to Lily. She cooed and rocked the little one, smiling lovingly at him. At that moment, everything else seemed to fade away. Her eyes once again filled with tears as she gently stroked his head with one finger. “Hey, little one. We’re so happy you’re finally here. Aren’t we a great little family? Your chaotic daddy, your two gay uncles and your mummy who’s the only reasonable person here. We’ll be fine, my little fawn.”  
The three wizards were way too happy to take offense. And why wouldn’t they be when they had just gained such a beautiful new family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos are always appreciated and I'd love to hear what you guys think! Until next time :)

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first chapter, hopefully of many. Comments would be much appreciated, especially constructive criticism :)


End file.
